mykugyaycatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverstripe
Name: Silverstripe Gender: Female ' Clan/Area:'ThunderClan ' Rank:' Deputy Parents: Tigerleaf (father-dead) and Greysong (mother-dead) Appearance: A beautiful short haired silver tabby with black stripes all along her body and clear blue eyes. She has a long stripped tail and some cream spots along the front of her chest. On the medium side surprisingly this she-cat was the smallest of her litter-the runt. However through intense training as an apprentice she has filled out and now is a strong muscled she-cat. ' '''Personality:' A beauty both inside and out this Silverstripe is a kindhearted cat. Loyal to her clan ThunderClan she would do anything for her clan and clan mates. However she is a pure diplomat. Rather than taking harsh actions such as battles and fighting she prefers to talk things out hoping to find out how to fix things without bloodshed. However do not doubt this tabby's strength. Beneath her coat muscles ripple strong and true underneath those stripes. She is fierce in battle. However to her clan mates she is the she-cat that loves to play with the kits when she has time to. She always makes sure that all her clan mates are happy and well off. She is always cautious. She puts her clan mates first before herself. A truly hard worker. History: Born in a litter of four this she-cat was the one who always got pushed around. However as a kit though it bothered her she decided to not play with her siblings who would tease her and instead spend most of her kit days in the elders den listening to the many stories that the elders has collected over the years. Soon dreams of glory and being the best warrior filled the little she-cats mind. That's when her parents decided to start her apprenticeship early. She now spent most her time outside the nursery pouncing on leaves. This amused her father and he used to watch her and give her a few pointers. Soon her siblings noticed and wished for her to teach them as well. This helped her bond with her siblings and she was no longer teased by them. Finally her apprenticeship came by and she worked tirelessly making sure she got everything write. She would actually at night sneak off and quietly practice by the entrance of the camp. This ultimately led to many groggy mornings for her. But soon it all paid off. That's when tragedy struck. Around her 3rd moon as an apprentice the camp was attacked by rouges and both her parents were killed in the vicious attack. Stricken with sorrow she fell out of her apprenticeship and was taken by anger and grief. It got in the way of her training and for a while she was troublesome. However after Copperstar the previous leader noticed her trouble he took her under his wing and talked to her and helped he cope with her grief and sorrow with the help of their medicine cat. Soon she was back on track with training. With a new view on her situation she vowed to train as hard as she could so that if they were ever attacked again she would be able to defend her clan and try her hardest to prevent a loss like that ever again. Her clan has always been important to her but now everything was so much more precious. She soon started getting better and better. A brilliant fighter her long tail helped her with her balance and she quickly excelled in battle training. Though she was proud of this accomplishment she prayed to StarClan she wouldn't have to use it often. Finally after six long moons of training Silverpaw became Silverstripe. What used to be the runt of the litter of four was now a strong sleek and muscular she-cat who could do serious damage to her enemies. She was an active member of the clan always either hunting or volunteering to do border patrol. She was always helping the clan. Whether it was helping the queens watch the kits (her favorite task) she did it with exuberance and happiness. She is a favorite of the kits. When Copperstar went missing Silverstripe was devastated. She prayed to StarClan to bring him back safely and always offered to go on a search party to find him. She had already lost her parents. She couldn't lose the one who helped her back on her paws--the one who had supported her when the world seemed empty. However it was no use. He was nowhere to be found. She was even more surprised when the new leader Vividstar asked her to be her deputy. Suddenly all the dreams of hers as a kit were coming true. Humbly she accepted and vowed to make sure her clan was always safe and strong. And she is doing that to this day. As the new deputy of ThunderClan.